A Single Star
by white rose01
Summary: It was meant to be a straightforward rescue, who could have predicted it would come to this? Warning, character death


__

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I own nothing, they are all the property of Gerry Anderson and Carlton Television.

AN: Don't know why I wrote this, just something I felt I had to write. As usual, all reviews are welcomed and gratefully received. I hope you enjoy the story

A Single Star

The pain was immense. He had never, and hoped he would never experience pain like this again. It was sucking away at his spirit and draining his life away. Gasping for breath, black spots appearing in front of his vision. Time for one last thought, one last wish before darkness claimed him. "I never thought it would end like this. I wish I told my family how much I loved them…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The oldest son of the said family was frantically searching for the missing member, along with other members of the famous International Rescue. Ever since gunshots had been heard almost fifteen minutes ago, echoing off the surrounding cliffs, he had been desperate to find his brother and reassure himself that he was ok. It was meant to be a straightforward rescue! They were just needed to rescue people from a landslide, now they were stuck inside a living nightmare. Who could have predicted that it would have come to this?

Moving further up the cliff, he sees a flash of blue uniform amongst the rocks. Fear spikes through his veins like ice, mentally he berates himself, his responsibility to keep them safe, to know what's going on. Running further up the slope he clambers over a rock.

He stops, suddenly, abruptly, as if he had just hit a brick wall. He blinks, once, twice as if to try and convince himself that what he is seeing is not real. It is. The scene before him is unchanging, he is powerless to do anything, powerless even to move. One of his brothers needs him! He can move again, he runs and sinks to his knees beside what he has found. He lets out a heart-wrenching cry.

The heartbreaking cry was heard, the words only just audible, "Please God, no! Not him!"

Everyone's attention immediately shifted towards the cry and two members of the famed International Rescue started sprinting over the treacherous landscape, their hearts in their mouths at what they would find there.

Rounding the corner, their worst fears were realised. Scott was sitting on the floor; tears pouring off his face, cradling a limp figure dressed in the royal blue uniform of International Rescue. The blood is everywhere. No one could lose that much blood and survive. Even so, Scott is muttering to the body he is holding tightly, begging him to come back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the blackness, a familiar voice "Wake up, please, don't do this to me!" The speaker is hurting, Scott is in pain. This isn't right; Scott is the strong elder brother. With effort, he opens his eyes to see Scott's face hovering above him, with its eyes closed. He reaches up and touches Scott's face, but even this small effort takes the fiercest of concentration.

Scott's eyes snap open and a look of sheer joy breaks over his face. It is quickly followed by a look of deep consternation and anxiety. Before Scott could speak, he opened his mouth "I…Love you…all" sweat breaks across his forehead with the effort that speaking has required.

Scott's eyes widen as he realises that one of his precious brothers is saying his goodbyes. An expression of sheer and utter despair is seen in his eyes, as he comprehends that there is nothing he can do, it is too late.

The other two family members draw in close, the artistic second son and the water loving fourth son, tears welling in both their eyes. Even though Tracy sons don't cry, this is an exception to the rule. One of the Tracy sons is dying.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon all crouch around the blonde haired, blue astronaut. All of them are thinking about how unfair it is, that one of them is stuck up in Thunderbird 5, and how he will regret not saying goodbye for the rest of his life. The Tracy brother's body is broken, literally shot to pieces. His uniform is ragged, covered in blood and bullet holes.

The deep blue eyes close, time seems to stop until they open again. The light that shines from these eyes is dimming; never again will they look out at the stars, or be able to express so much feeling just a glance.

The brothers know it is almost time. Virgil and Gordon each hold one of his hands, while Scott still cradles him protectively. Tears are streaming down all their faces, emotion showing clearly in their eyes. They speak softly but quickly to their sibling, each wanting to get in their goodbyes.

"I love you, I'll never forget you", "Don't be scared, we're here. I love you.", "I'm sorry, I love you, we all do"

As Scott apologises, the blue eyes widen, and a spark of life returns. "Scott…. Not your fault…. Love you all" He can feel his heart slowing, the blackness returning. As he feels his life slip away, he mutters "Glad...Glad you're here…" His brothers are here, he is no longer alone. With those final words and thoughts, he gives a small smile and allows the blackness to envelop him.

As the blue eyes close for the last time, and the figure goes limp, all three let out a high, desolate heartbreaking cry, a cry for their brother who's life has been so cruelly cut short.

As the sky gradually grew dark, the Tracy brothers got up, Scott still cradling the limp figure of his brother. Above them in the sky, the first star came out. A single star, twinkling down on them. Looking up at it, all of them felt both comfort and a keen sense of loss. No longer would John Tracy sit and dream about the stars and the planets, but as long as there were stars in the sky he would be remembered.


End file.
